Alchemist
http://www.twrpg.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=1258 http://www.twrpg.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=982 Skills Conjure Fire (Q) Passive If flame-related transmutation is used, skill damage 8% increase for 6 seconds. Active Possible linkage. Conjure Water (W) Passive Water-related transmutation restores 4% of max hp, 10% of max mp for 6 seconds. Active Possible linkage. Conjure Air (E) Passive Wind-related transmutation increase attack speed and movespeed by 40% for 6 seconds. Active Possible linkage. Conjure Earth ® Passive If earth elemental transmutation has been cast for 6 seconds magic resistance 20% increase. Active Possible linkage. Possible linkage. Infusion (D) - 9 Passive If all transmutations are active, INT 19% increase. Active Use mana to allow instant transmutation. Next 1 cast transmutation's channeling and cooldown removal. Every 25% increments to attack speed allows for 1 additional cast. Philosopher's Stone (T) Passive There's a chance for transmutation cast proc not go into cooldown. If this skill is active, it won't use up a charge. Active 25% increase skill damage for duration. Next 5 transmutation will not have cooldowns. Limit: you can't use same transmutation synchro more than once. Limit: you can't use same elemental transmutation 3 or more times. If you go against the limits, you will die. Gate of Truth (F) Every second and every transmutation cast INT 25% increase (max 100%). Yourself and your allies near you will take 40% less damage. Every second you lose 5% health (1% more every second). Ending the skill will do int x 250 dmg to surrounding enemies. 'Fire:' Blaze (Q) Fires a bullet of a fire. Damage 0.3 X Skill Level X Attack Damage. INT X (1 + 0.6 X Skill Level) additional damage. Stun effect 0.75 seconds Magma Explosion (W) Raise the magma from the earth. Skill Level X 200 damage. INT X (10 + 5 X skill level) additional damage. Further damage to the unit in the image taken of the 75%. Flamer (E) Emits a strong heat in a forward direction. Skill Level X 50 Damage. INT X (5 + 0.75 X skill level) additional damage. Imposing 9 seconds lasting burns 100% additional damage to the enemies in the slow. Possible linked Skill: Stone Golem. Boulder Strike ® The big lean down to create a flaming meteorite. Skill Level X 500 damage. INT X (25 + 3 X Skill Level) additional damage Deals (50 + 5 X Skill Damage Increase) % bonus damage to stunned targets. Delay 3 second. 'Water:' Water Bomb (Q) Projects the water bomb which expands to vapor. Skill Level X150 damage. INT X (75 + 1.5 X skill level) additional damage. 25% damage per second per move increment. Additional damage to the enemy burns INT X (5 + 3 X Skill Level). Possible Linked Skills: Healing Rain. Water Stream (W) Emits a large amount of water in a forward direction. Skill Level X 50 Damage per wave. INT X (2.5 + 0.15 X skill level) additional damage. Healing effect of 20% to a friendly touches. Slow effects. Icicle Storm (E) Recall the icicle wind. Skill Level X 25 Damage. INT X (25 + 05 X skill level) additional damage. 200% additional damage to the wet unit. Earl is a unit (300 + 2 X Skill Damage increase) % Additional Damage. Significantly reducing the enemy's movement speed. Healing Rain ® Call clouds with rain. Recovery Skill Level X 25. Additional recovery INT X (05 + 0.05 X Skill Level). Can be chained with Eye of Storm. 'Wind:' Burning Hand (Q) Enhances the target of both hands into flame and wind. Increases the target's Attack Damage by INT X 2. Attack speed 25% increases. Chance to trigger Ignite Attack. Possible linkage Skills: Blaze. Eye of Storm (W) The eye of storm in target point. Atack around enemy INT X (2.5 + 0.5 X Skill Level) damage. Wind increase attack speed. With retry increased duration. Wind Blast (E) Send out a strong wind in front. Skill Level X 400 damage. INT X (20 + 3 X skill level) additional damage. Send enemies and a water bomb, not the boss. Rock Storm ® Creates a huge hail storm. Hail damage per Skill Level X150. INT X (7.5 + 1.5 X skill level) additional damage. Possible Linked Skills: Magma Explosion. 'Earth:' Cannon Fire (Q) Create powerful cannon to shoot. Skill Level X1200 Damage. INT X (30 + 7.5 X skill level) additional damage. Retry after a while using reusable exhibition. Potion Alchemy (W) Generates a random potions. Can be flexible to better potions in proportion to the skill level. In proportion to the probability of intelligence to make better potions increase. Possible Linked Skills: Water Stream. Earth Tremble (E) In the center of the target area disrupts the ground and create a strong wave. Skill Level X100 damage. INT X (2.5 + 0.5 X skill level) additional damage. Skills damage increased by 15% for enemies within the area, speed reduced by 30%. Possible linked Skill: Stone Golem - Power Slam. Stone Golem ® Summons a golem. INT X 3 damage per attack. Obtain special abilities depending on the level. Golem: Taunt (Q) Taunt nearby enemies, focusing their attacks onto self. Rolling Golem (W) Rolls in a straight line. Collision causes Skill Level x 1000 dmg. INT X (25 + 3 x Skill Level) Additional Damage. Collided enemy takes 6% more damage for 8 seconds. Power Slam (E) Slams towards the target. Skill level X Golem's attack damage. INT X 30 additional damage. Removes earth transmutation's increased resistance to increase 50% damage per stack. Earth Protection Passive Damage taken is reduced by the INT/5 (Up to 70%). Receive a 40% magic damage reduction. Alchemist has increased armor by 40 per Earth cast (maximum Skill Level X 2 stacks). Category:Classes